Remake: Reliving The Past
by DeChocoHolic
Summary: Unable to see Marian and Robin together, Regina visits someone she hasn't seen in years; Jack Frost but is there more to the visit than meets the eye and why does she need him back in Storybrooke? Outlaw Queen based loosely on the events of season 4 as well as Snowing, Captain Swan, Rumbelle and a few others, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

So I watched the last episode of season 3 and I was so angry at the writers, and I bet a few others are as well, I hope you and enjoy. Disclaimer, no one belongs to me if they did it would have to be Robin Hood and Captain Hook. I have redone the story because I wasn't happy with how it went but thanks to those who stuck with the story anyways.  
>Following couples will occur at some point: <strong>Outlaw Queen, Captain Swan, Snowing, to some Frosty Queen,<br>**Hints of couples will appear: **Rumbelle, Frankenwolf,  
><strong>Friendship couples: **Frosty Queen, Fairy Queen, Regal Believer, Possibly White Queen & Mad Queen and Jelsa**

**Prologue**

**A moment can change your life, it can make or break you and for Regina seeing the love of her life reunites with his dead wife was a moment that was clearly breaking her. Once again her happy after ripped away from her, sourly she can't help but wonder if it's her fault.**

Chapter One

Normally she would have stayed in bed, nursing the headache that had begun to form, sitting by the toilet for the sickness she knew she would have to endure. This is one of the many reasons she will not have a drinking contest, ever again with Tinkerbell. Who knew that fairy could hold her alcohol. The noise downstairs woke her, what appeared to smoke alarm going off. Jumping up from her bed, avoiding the mirror, she guessed that her makeup was smudged, hair sticking out and tear-stained cheeks made her look attractive. Running downstairs, coming to a sudden halt to find Tinkerbell and Henry making her breakfast although it doesn't seem to be edible; burnt scrambled eggs, toast and a usual looking drink. Tinkerbell is waving a tea towel and hitting the smoke alarm, trying to make the noise stop, Regina can't help but laugh to herself. Standing in the doorway, not saying anything but her heart fill with joy at the gesture, no doubt Emma had told her son of the events which occurred last night. Emma, deep down she knows the girl meant well but now she wants to grab hold of her and kick her ass, imagine if she had brought back Hook's love she's sure that Emma would kick her ass.

Her sons' voice breaks her out of her trance "Mum why are you awake, we were planning on surprising you" she meets his concerned gaze with a twinkle of happiness at seeing her again, she smiles back shyly "sorry, the alarm woke me trust me sweetheart I'd rather be in bed sleeping" Regina hears Tinkerbell murmur "so would I" and she can't help but laugh. It's very rare for Regina to be the happy one, well happier than Tinkerbell especially in the mornings, Tink shoots her a dirty look but Regina knows she's only messing. Turning her attention towards Henry "Please don't take this in the wrong way, but why are you here? And what's with the breakfast in bed" His face falls and averts his eyes towards Tink, who also looks nervous. "I'm worried about you, Emma told me what happened and even though breakfast in bed won't help, we both felt you needed to see that we'll always love and care for you, besides Robin Hood isn't that good of a shooter because he's missed his chance with you" Tink and Regina both burst out laughing, cheeky but the laughter doesn't stop the pain in her heart it merely pauses for a moment or two so she can enjoy this with her son and her friend.

"That's thoughtful Henry, I appreciate it, but I'll be fine" She tries to convince herself and everyone else in that room she will be, but doubts anyone believes it. He merely smiles and gives her hug, looking over his shoulder at Tink, she mouths 'later' and merely gets a nod back as a reply. "I wish I could stay longer mum, but I need to go to school, don't want to be late but if it's okay with you I'd like to sleep round, Emma says it's cool as well" She knows he wants to be a comfort, her son always thinking of others and her heart swells with pride, she merely nods and gives him a kiss, walking him to the front door "thank you for the breakfast, I bet it'll taste great" he merely raises an eyebrow and she snorts they both know it'll taste disgusting. "I'll pick a movie up on the way back from school, we can have Ben and Jerry's and a fun time in" She merely nods and silently prays that it's nothing to sad or violent. Before he leaves he turns around and gives her a final hug "I hope you can forgive Emma, she is sorry she hurt you and would worry that you'd revert back to being an evil queen but I set her straight, mum I do think he is an idiot and I'm sorry you're hurting" He gives her a peck on the cheek and leaves. Making her feel various emotions, finally setting on being proud because her son is the one good thing she has managed to do right. Leaning against the door, she releases a sigh she has held in, last night's memories, as well as Henry's care for her has finally settled in. She feels like breaking down, crying and screaming. A few minutes after crying into her hands because she rarely cried in front of another so, she looks up to see Tinks concerned gaze.

"Run a bath, I'll go to granny's and pick up some pancakes and hot chocolate afterwards we can talk, but Regina we will be talking" She merely smiles in response instead of insulting her or finding another technique to push her friend away, this time she's happy to have someone support her. Regina walks up stairs but stops midway to see Tink put her shoes and coat back on "thank you Tinkerbell, I know you don't have to do this, considering what's happened between us" Tink merely waves her hand "we're friends, deal with it and accept that I'm here for you, you need to start letting others in Regina" she walks out of the door leaving a shocked but smiling queen behind. Walking into her bedroom, she notices a basket by her bedroom door, so concerned with the earlier, she must have missed it. Inside there's a variety of bath assortments, with a little card.  
><em><span>'Mum, enjoy and for once let someone take care of you'<span>_  
>Henry<br>P.S. This was Tinkerbell's idea

Smiling to herself, she picks it up and takes it into the en suite. Running the hot taps, she puts in rose petals which is supposed to be relaxing, pouring some bubble bath in which is the colour of purple and the label says For royalty, feel like a queen which results in Regina rolling her eyes but still appreciative of the gift, leaving her bath to run, she looks at of her bedroom room and it knocks her. There he is, Robin Hood, her boyfriend. Well ex-boyfriend now, he wouldn't leave his family for her and nor would she want him to, despite what others may believe of her she would never break a family up...again. The charming are a different story but she wouldn't that again, it's better to be a hero than to be a villain but it seems she will never get what she truly wants. A second chance, she thought she had one with Robin But seeing him with Marian and little Roland in the middle of them, skipping and laughing together as a family should. Exactly what they had been doing moments before Marian walked into Granny's, the moment her life changed; perhaps it was better this way. A thief and a queen together would never go well. But looking even more closely at him, she realized it was a lie. They were great together, it was going well. But Emma had to bring her back, she had intentionally done what her mother had done before, destroyed her happiness.

Turning away from the happy family, she goes straight into the bathroom, to see that it's ready. Discarding her clothes, she slips into the bath and tries to relax but it's too difficult, memories from last night keep coming up, it's as if she's watching a movie so many moments. Not really a hundred percent on what events had followed last night, she focuses on them after seeing them.  
><em>Seeing them together as family hurt, it physically hurt. She had felt pain before, hell she's even dealt out to others. The moment Roland had uttered the words, her heart shattered and seeing Robin's eyes full of happiness and love which made it even more devastating because it clearly shows that he disregarded what was said between them earlier. She just lost another chance at happiness and all because of the Charming family, turning away from the family reunion and sparing no glance at Miss Swann she walked clammy out of the dinner, attempting not to draw attention to herself. Once out of the dinner did she sprint away, normally she would have used magic to transport her somewhere safe but she didn't have the energy it was difficult enough to keep her emotions at bay. Turning the corner she didn't notice the blonde fairy walk towards her as she was too focused on the events that happened mere moments ago until bumping into Tinkerbell.<br>__"Whoa, Regina slow down- hey what's wrong" seeing the state of her friend made her freeze. To those around them it may not have been obvious but to the fairy it was, something bad happened. Regina was stood before her in a way she had never seen before, she was frozen with a perplexed look upon her face with pain and sorrow filling her eyes. It took all her willpower not to hold Regina and tell her that everything is going to be okay. Regina's mouth opened as if to give a snarky retort but failed on her tongue as she heard Robin's voice call her. In a split decision she grabbed hold of her Tink's wrist and ran towards the Rabbit Hole. There was no way in hell that Robin would set foot in there mainly because of an ex merry man and not while his wife was waiting for him, she couldn't help but bitterly think. _

_She ignored her friends protest to stop and calm down, just turning around the different corners till they arrived at the destination. Before Regina could even step foot in the establishment, Tink had grabbed hold of her with a fierce look in her eyes "Would you like to explain what the hell just happened?" although she appeared to look pissed there was an underlying look of concern. Her voice sounded so broken and a part of her felt horrified at this, she was the Queen and how dare she be broken up over someone she has known for a week's but the larger part of her felt confessing everything to Tink, the one person who thought she genuinely deserved a happy ending even though she had hurt her. "I'll tell you the short version can we get drunk and attempt to make me forget about this night?" this is becoming an even odder night on average day she would be firing a hurtful remark at her friend but now she doesn't have any anger or hurt aimed towards her, mainly Emma. Tink merely bobs her head, resulting in Regina continuing "Marian, Robin's wife is alive, Miss Swan brought her back from the past so they are one happy family again, and I'm...I'm-  
>"Left out in the cold, again?" Tink cuts in, she has so many questions that she wants to ask Regina but one look at her friend, it's obvious now is not the time. Regina doesn't say anything in response but silently she is agreeing. "I'll be back, going to order some beers because you need it and I have feeling you'd rather prefer getting drunk than talking, am I right?" For the first time Regina focuses on the right now and laughs a little.<br>__After drinking way too much, both women are completely out of it and spouting a load of rubbish "I told you, I told you captain Hook and Emma would get together, which is a shame because he's rather cute actually" Tink whispers as if they are plotting treason, rather unattractively Regina snorts into her beer "cute? haha he's very sexy, Miss Swan better be careful or you might still her man" It's silent for a moments but it ends more laughter from her but Tink's is confused, why would Regina do that? "But you don't love him, I told Regina Robin is your one true love" after mentioning his name. It's silent from them both, for a short time. "Maybe but captain hook is my one true lust" even more laughter ensures, neither one of them understanding what she's just said._

_"Excuse me but we're closing up now, maybe you two could get a move on please" The bartender informs them but is very careful at not being rude, seeing the evil queen in a drunken state like this is hilarious but also terrifying, what if she becomes angry? Will she fry his ass, literally? Instead of her screaming or firing spells at him, she pouts and Tink gets up to leave, nodding towards the door at Regina. Instead of following her, she walks over to the bartender, trying to be seductive but fails miserably. "So what will it ta- before she can finish her sentence the thing she does next shocks everyone, she threw up, on him. If the situation wasn't so disgusting Tinkerbell would have been on the floor laughing, but it was clear Regina was mortified and the fairy had figured she had been through too much now to laugh. She drags Regina away before she can do anything more disgusting even if it would be funny. Before they make their quick escape, Tinkerbell mutters an apology to the shocked bartender.  
><em>_"Regina that was disgusting" Tink whispers to her, as if speaking will wake everyone up, no response can form out of her mouth she is horrified at what's happened. Tink and her are too drunk to notice where they are going, they bump into the person she's been avoiding. "They you are, I've been so worried, no one knew where you went" his voice full of concern and relief. For a moment both women have sobered up, Tink looking at one to the other wondering what she'll do, while Regina merely raises an eyebrow and walks past him. Robin standing there completely gobsmacked, he wasn't expecting some hurtful comment or something other than silence. Tink still stood that to see her companion is near the end of the street turns and runs to catch up attempting to not fall over. Robin also gets the same idea and attempts to catch up, grabbing hold of Regina's arm he turns her around so they can be face to face. Tink attempts to intervene, but Regina meekly shakes her away. "What do you want?" cold and clipped, as if they are about to have business meeting. Not allowing her to phase him, he speaks "We need to talk" and she bursts out laughing, not expecting that at all._

_ "You want to talk? You didn't want to seem to talk earlier and it's quiet clear that I don't want to talk. It's rather simple, you go be with your wife and leave me alone" her voice falters on the word wife, and the other two can tell it as well. She's hurting, and so is he. "It's not that simple, and you know it" She merely shakes her head and attempts to leave with Tink, but he holds onto her arm. Not allowing it to be the end of it, he continues "Regina, please how we need to talk about this" and she lets out a frustrated sigh, enough is enough she can't help but think yet she won't resort to magic unless she has to. Her heart is breaking; her chest is tightens up every time he speaks. Turning around to face him, the look in his eyes is heart breaking but she won't allow herself to turn into mush. Putting the evil queen mask back on, she sneers her question._

_"Why are you leaving her for me?" It's not as if no one expected this question, but they are surprised it's the first thing she asks. Unsure how to respond to that question he is silent for a few moments, different things are running through his head. Do I want to? He has always dreamed about holding Marian in his arms but it's different now, he's different now. This situation is complicated; it's not as if he wanted Marian to leave. In his heart he wants to be with Regina, he wants to hold her close and tell her everything will be okay but now he can't do that and she would most likely send him flying through a window. Unfortunately he can't tear his family apart and he won't abandon Marian. So instead of answering her question, he asks his own "do you want me to?"_  
><em>Tinkerbell has been silent throughout this but a small gasps escapes her lips, she's surprised at that. Regina is furious and in a lot of pain, she made a promise to Henry and she will not go back on it, not for anyone. "Do I want you to? Robin you've been given a second chance with your family, you shouldn't be wasting by talking to the likes of me "she yanks her arm away from him and turns to leave, dragging a bewildered Tinkerbell behind her.<em>

_Making a bee line for her home, after a few minutes both of them manage to open but fall flat on their face, Regina snorts while Tink rubs her left cheek "that hurt you know" which results in more snorts from Regina, sometime Tink forgets Regina is the evil queen and takes misery in others pain, "oh it didn't hurt that much you baby" Tink looks shocked, did she say that out loud. "Yeah you did" as if sensing her thoughts, she snaps. Seeing the hurt in her friends eyes she takes a moment to calm down "sorry it's been a looooong night, now if you don't mind I need to sleep" Tinkerbell smiles in understanding "I'll stay here tonight, to keep a close eye on you so you don't throw up on any bartenders" she expected Regina to argue but instead she was thanked. "Have the guest room, night" tripping over her other foot and landing on the stairs, face first makes her yelp. Tink just sighs and helps her into the bedroom, leaving her friend to slumber in peace._

A loud knock forces Regina back into reality I've got food, you've been in there for some time, come down when you're ready" and Tink leaves so her friend can relax some more or knowing Regina like she does, she is probably going through last night's events. Regina breathes a sigh; I can't believe I threw up on someone. She sighs to herself, can't stay in this bath forever. Wraps a towel around her body and hair, goes to her walk in closet and settles on a dark purple dress which hugs her figure and black blazer. She was tempted to stay in her PJs but knew Tink would give her a lecture. Applying her make up, then using the blow dryer to make her hair dry faster because she was hungry, not eating dinner last night and having a late breakfast this morning wasn't a good idea.

She found Tinkerbell in the dining room, noticed that she had gotten changed this morning and was wearing a nice black dress that was modest but showed that she has a nice figure. "Thanks" she settled into eating pancakes in peace and once they were both done, cleaned up. "Sooo" and Regina knew she was about to have an integration." I met Marion, she seems...well not what I thought" same here, Regina blew a sigh of relief expecting her to ask questions which had been dying to ask last night. "What do you mean by that?" She just gives Regina a small smile and tries to change the topic on to something that won't make her friend worry. "Tinkerbell what aren't you telling me?"

Stuffing her face full of food she tries to by herself some time and hopes that the doorbell will save her but of course it does not. So she begins "I was told by some of the merry men that she is one of the nicest people you could ever meet but when I met her she was snapping at people, being impatient and earlier Robin bumped into me so he apologized but she yelled at me in front of everyone at Granny's, it's hard to explain but there is something off about that women"  
>Regina was in deep thought, perhaps she was meant to die and it's destiny's way of telling everyone that, but instead of voicing that theory, the hopeful one where she and Robin could be together, she voiced the logical one "perhaps she has had a bad morning, I mean if you husband had stayed out to look for his ex-lover and didn't come back till a stupid time, wouldn't you have a bad morning?" Tink narrows her eyes; normally it was her being logical and hopeful but this time it is Regina who is being the more realistic one.<p>

"When you see her, you'll understand besides he was talking to you not me, so she should be having a go at you" Regina rolled her eyes, she sounds like a little girl, she thought. "Oh Henry is staying tonight, he's getting a movie in, if you'd like to join us?" diverting her from being interrogated or having to talk about Marion. "Hmmm depends is it a scary film or violent because it would be easier to watch you and Marion fight" She burst out laughing but Regina thinks she has just lost it. "What? You were being serious last night where he goes back to his family and you don't get anything"  
>"I get Henry"<br>"You already have him, Regina that is a different kind of love and you know it"

"Tinkerbell leave it" trying to be threatening but fails miserably her voice slightly breaking. She braces herself for the lecture that is about to come.  
>"Regina that's not true good things come to those who wait… greater things come to those who get off their ass and do anything to make it happen, you should be fighting for your true love you are destined to be together" All she could do is stare open mouth at the annoying fairy, honestly she wasn't expecting Tinkerbell to say something like that more of an inspiring speech how true love can overcome the toughest of problems.<br>"Because Tink I gave myself a second chance, not straight away as you'd prefer, but still a chance and now I've gotten hurt again. But maybe this is his second chance to be with the one he loves, so tell me why would I ruin that chance for him? "  
>There's a long silent pause while Tink digests what Regina is saying, "oh shut up, I told you Marion isn't right, I'm not saying that to be supportive as a friend, it's the truth! You and Robin are destined to be together besides he didn't meet her until King Leopold died...which shows that you are his one true love, perhaps you should tell him" Regina shakes her head in disagreement, "he has built a life with her, I am not going back to my..earlier ways to take that from him, it's not fair" Before Tink raises her eyebrows at the word 'earlier' but Regina silences her with the look, end-of-this-conversation.<p>

"Fine, I'll stop for today but you need to know that I am right, I am going to go get some food for tonight, and you nurse your hangover. Regina how's your heart?"  
>"I want to rip it out of my chest; it's as cold as ice"<br>"Like Jack Frost" she sings, walking out and ignoring the pained look on her friend.

.

.

.

After Tinkerbell came back with more food and messages from concerned citizens we got ready for a movie night with Henry. She hope he was fine with me inviting Tink, she can't help but think as her sons' happiness came first and she's not sure if her trusted friend gets along with her son. Tink notices her friends wardrobe change and is a little surprised by seeing her in some old jogging bottoms with a strappy top, is that what she used to look like before Emma came into her life?  
>"Hey mum, so grandma asked me to see how you were doing and I mentioned that you seemed to be fine, and she told me to tell you to apologies for Emma and hope you're not mad or going to kill anyone" he got a raised eyebrow in response.<br>"I won't, I need you to know that" he takes one look at her and realize that she's afraid he'll start thinking the same things. But he spares a glance at her before speaking, "Mum I know you won't, you've changed and people need to start accepting that" he sounds so confident, she can't help but muse, Tinkerbell comes back in carrying two bowls one filled with popcorn the other with chocolates and sweets, Henry shoots his mum a confused look.  
>"I hope you don't mind Tinkerbell watching the movie with us" He shakes his head "It'll be fun, probably better than making you burnt breakfast" all three of them laugh at that.<br>"So what movie are we watching?"  
>"Well Tinkerbell it's either Frozen or Brave, you can choose?" Henry replies, hmmmmm well it's obvious that Brave would likely to remind me of Robin, so it's better for Frozen, Regina. As if sensing her friends' thoughts, Tink voices it "Frozen, I haven't watched it before but I've heard good things"<br>"Frozen it is"

During Frozen, they all can't help but think how easy would that be to just go off and have their own ice castle away from everyone, but Regina isn't so sure that loneliness is a gift but more of a curse. Near the end she realizes that her companions are asleep, who knows what time they woke to make her breakfast even if it had turned into a mess. Thinking to herself, she wonders if there is someone like Elsa in the world, could she make Regina's have ice in her heart. Too late, Robin's already done that; he broke it, her second chance at happiness, whether she wants to admit it or not, he is the love of her life. Summoning a blanket she pulls it across them, contemplating whether to take her heart out or not. Before her eyes can close, a loud knock wakes her, Henry stirs as does Tinkerbell but neither of them wake. Leaving them to it, she goes to open the door, shocked to see who's stood there. She thought it would be a relaxing day for once but deep down she should have known better it's never going to be peaceful in Storybrooke.  
>"What do you want?"<p>

* * *

><p>Sooooooooooooo tadada I edited it a little and who else thinks Regina is not getting enough screen time?! xoxox<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if anyone of you don't like my grammar please tell me, because I'm a dumb ass ;P seriously I am. Disclaimer OUAT does not belong to me. I apologise for any grammar mistakes and if you or you know anyone that's interested being a BETA please pm ASAP!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The man stood before her simply raising an eyebrow while rolling back and forth on his heels with a slight smile on his face "Nice to see you as well Regina, I hope I didn't wake you" his voice falters a little when he notices her state of appearance. I guess you have to see it to believe it, he thinks. Unsure of his visit to her home, she closes the door so Henry doesn't wake and unsure of what might happen between the two of them. Things have improved since everyone's got their memories back, she had tried to help Grace get back to her father which would also help her get back to Henry and she knew that he would want to help those who were in need of it but that didn't mean she wasn't cautious. Feeling a tad self-conscious she folds her arms out in front of her attempting to create some sort of barrier between one and other. "What do you want?" her tone clipped, she means business. She knows him well enough to notice that the simply gesture she has done can speak volumes and doesn't want him aware of how exposed she is feeling. He continues to gaze at her, surprised that she isn't drowning herself in vodka or planning revenge, but the smile drops from his face and being replaced by grimace. "I need help" she smiles a little at this and resists the urge to laugh at him and retort 'you've just realised this now?' but keeps silent. The corners of his mouth perk up a bit in surprise. Oh how far they have both come. Silence is now filled between the two of them, she waiting for him to elaborate and him waiting for one to ask. She is the one to break it "Why?" he rolls his eyes and a sense of pride fills him, normally it would be a while before either one spoke or at least that is what normally occurred when they went on 'trips' together.

"I don't want to lose Grace….again" he adds on afterwards, his eyes narrow ever so slightly, hoping to see any recognition of what he is speaking of. But alas nothing but astonishment is clear, him believing that she's unaware of something occurring in Storybrooke and her thinking it's taken him this long to crack. She opens her mouth but yet again words fail her. This is starting to irate her once is enough but twice is beginning to irate her even further. "I will need more information" normally she would send him on his merry way to Emma but after the events that have occurred she wouldn't be surprised if it was the so-called saviours fault. He is clearly surprised at her willingness to help but she ignores that. Also it will show the other residents that she isn't going to plan her days full of revenge and the fact that Grace is friends with Henry.

Instead of elaborating he walks away and after moving a few feet away does he realise that she isn't following. He indicates her to follow with a gesture of his head. She lets a frustrated sigh escape her lips, for his sake it had better be important, she thinks rather bitterly which is evidently shown on her face as laughter spurts out from him. With a wave of her hand, the door is now locked. A pair of flats as well as coat appears in her hands. She sits down on the step and puts them on, only running a little to catch up with him as he's already fifteen steps ahead of her. It's silent between them both; she only then takes in his appearance having been too preoccupied with what the Hatter was informing him. In the corner of his eyes they are a little crinkled, perhaps from the lack of sleep? She isn't so sure why she is so concerned with his health but she is…..after all they've been through and it's been finally going on the right track for her she may not want to mess his friendship up as well. "Sorry about you and tights" she stops for a second before continuing to walk. A scowl begins to form on her face, her eyes narrowed; she bitterly thinks to regret her past thoughts about being concerned with him. Seeing her facial reaction he chuckles softly to himself "have you never seen Robin Hood: Men in tights or the Disney version?" he's humour is a lot more irritating than it used to be but her heart jumps a little at hearing his name.

They continue to walk in silence, entering the forest which is closest to Granny's. After a while she restarts the conversation she smirks a little while replying "believe it or not Jefferson, I'm not the one who's obsessed with him" this causes Jefferson to snort rather unattractively gazing at her with a confused look "exactly what are trying to suggest Regina?" she turns her attention towards the Clock Tower as they pass, remembering a more peaceful period when time stood still before the saviour came into her life, wanting to go back and do things differently. Clearly seeing that she isn't paying attention to what's going on around her, he suddenly turns and grabs hold of her arm which has shaken her a little. "What?" she bites out, yanking her arm out of his hold. He shakes his head and continues to walk on as if nothing has occurred. Caution is now settling in and reminds herself that not everything has been forgiven between the two. "I saw the way you looked at him" his back is to her but isn't hard to guess what his a reaction is, a minute later she hears a hollow snicker. "Uh huh, you think I have feelings for tights? Please Regina the only slumming I did is when I was with you" he turns his head ever so slightly and sends her a wink. This enrages her and since the incident, with Marian she has enough energy to produce a fireball in her hand which she sends his way. As if sensing what would happen, Jefferson manages to duck in time for the fireball to hit the tree.

Crackling tension fills the air, neither one daring to make the sound. Regina's eyes are wide and her mouth slightly open, yes there have been times in which Regina has hurt him and felt no remorse and why should she? But this time, this time it was different although Jefferson wasn't surprised at the outburst but rather the cause of it. He hesitantly took a step towards her and she continued to stare ahead, so he continued his path towards her finally stopping a feet in front of her. Looking into one and others eyes only then did he put a gentle hand on her shoulder and say in the most comforting voice "I'm not gay-" she moves her mouth to speak and tell him to not be so patronizing but he puts a hand over her mouth "I'm really not gay, yes I kissed Graham but that was just a kiss and I wasn't staring at Robin...I was looking at you" He let's go of her mouth immediately and quickly walks towards the forest leaving behind a speechless Queen.

"Regina I don't believe I've ever seen you so silent before, it's rather nice" he quips and disappears from sights.  
>"What the hell is going on with me" she makes a silent note to see the imp later, before running after him. "Enough games Hatter, tell me" her voice is drips of venom; she needs to get out of this 'funk' as Henry would call it. Jefferson ignores her tones and points toward a trail of ice which suddenly stops.<br>"It is ice" she states and Jefferson shoots her the same look Henry does when she states something so obvious. "Well done...now why is it here?" Typical, since I was the mayor must mean I know everything that goes on in this godforsaken town. Yet she doesn't voice her opinion, walking towards the ice she waves magic over it, a mixture of purple and sapphire smokes appear and then disappear within a few minutes.

Jefferson peers over Regina's shoulder, slightly startling her "don't you ever brush your teeth?" she snarls and he gives her a gentle push that cause her to stumble a few more feet in front of him. "So, what's the deal?" she barely spares him a glance before biting out "I'm not Rumpelstiltskin, I don't make deals" she walks past him, knowing that she's probably been go for too long and that they may have awoken. "You know what I mean" Taking a rather large breath he continues "Regina there is ice in the middle of the forest and it stops suddenly now after the events of the previous night you can't blame me for having opinions, I believe that the so-called saviour brought something back from the past" I can't believe I'm surrounded by idiots. She aimed her eyes at the sky, noticing that it was becoming darker with each passing moment. She bursts out laughing, putting out a hand on the tree to stop her from falling over. "I didn't realise how insane you were until now, Miss Swan has more sense than bringing back those who could do any harm" He pointedly raises an eyebrow and she chooses to ignore it as much as it pains her to admit she did save a life...she's been hanging around the bloody Charming's for far too long. "I'm insane?" then begins to laugh in a maniacal way, thus proving her point, she quickly mumbles to phone her once something has occurred and not insane theories but before she disappears in a puff of purple smoke, going back home and the last thing she hears is that he'll show her that he was right.

"Bloody Nutter"

.

.

.

"Henry if I've told you once than I have told you twice, do not leave your shoes in the hallway!" Her voice boomed throughout the house and any other Storybrooke resident would have shaken in their shoes. But Henry merely rolled his eyes and mumbled back in response a rather quick apology. He had just come back from school and would normally be around Emma's but had missed being home. Sparing a glance at Henry, she watches him to do as he was asked and feels a pang of sorrow, it's been a year and he's no longer her baby and that hurts more than anything she's ever experience. Won't be long now, she closes her eyes shut and attempts to remove the thought from her head but fails. She's in the kitchen preparing tonight's meal; lasagna with some slices of breaded eggplant and sprinkled a little fresh grated Parmesan on top. The breaded eggplant is more for her than Henry. "It'll be ready soon" she promises when she senses Henry standing in the doorway. "You're leaving" she pauses for a moment, her eyes tightly squeeze shut before continuing on with the meal, putting it in the oven and turning her attention back on Henry. "No, I'm never leaving you Henry but..."she stops, unsure of how to continue without hurting one and other instead he does it.

"You want me to leave" no accusations or cruel words being thrown at each other but understanding and sympathy. He's deeply hurt that she doesn't want him around but knows that is far from the case. She needs time to process everything that has happened, time to herself and as much as Henry is a welcoming distraction she needs to do this by herself.  
>"Yes" she manages to say, whimpering slightly. "Oh mum" he goes to her, hugging her tightly, she doesn't cry the temptation is there but she is the parents and she needs to be strong, Henry's also suffering. She knew how much he looked up to Robin, even before they met he's loves doing the right thing and that's exactly what Robin is doing. "I'll be fine, I have you" she stands back a little and cups his face, her eyes shining with unshed tears. He bobs his head in agreement.<p>

After a few minutes of holding him a bit longer she lets go and continues on with cooking, jokingly saying "If you're going to be staying with Emma than I better fill you up on edible food now" he chuckles slightly and murmurs in agreement. It's true when it comes to his other mum's cooking it's better to avoid it, remembering how they used to order from the Chinese place down the street while he was in New York as she constantly burned the food.  
>"I'll leave you to it" planning on reading the rest of the prisoner of Azkaban, which has to be his favourite Harry Potter book. But before he leaves the kitchen, he speaks "But I am going to visit you none stop, you're my mum and I'm not leaving you" he doesn't see the guilt in her eyes or the way she bites her lip to keep from saying something. He doesn't wait for a reply, knowing that nothing will stop him from seeing her and exists. She lets out a painful moan, as much as she hates lying to Henry, now isn't a good time to be telling the truth, especially since she isn't so sure of the situation.<p>

.

.

.

"I feel awful" she complains, spread out on the couch while her mother attempts to calm down her young brother who is currently screaming and has been for the last hour, man she does not envy them. Cradling Neal in her arms striving to find the cause of his problem while trying to help her daughter with hers, "It's not your fault Emma, you did the right thing, you saved a women's life and never apologise for that" Snow believed that with all her heart but it didn't mean she didn't feel sorry for her former step mother, Regina had done the right thing and instead of being rewarded for it, she more or less got smacked in the face. Only half paying attention to what her mother has said, Emma continued to raise doubts "what if Regina tries to kill me? What if she goes back to her old ways?" First thing in the morning and she does not need to deal with this, Snow shakes her head to rid herself of the thought, this is what lack of sleep is doing to me. But before she could respond to her daughter's questions, the door opens and stood there is Henry and the morning's topic. "Hey mum, I'm staying here for a days" and walks in with Regina who is clearly carrying a bag that has more clothes for a few days, what's going on? Emma and Snow are clearly sharing the same look but neither says anything. Sitting up, she pats the seat next to her for Henry to join but he doesn't. She raises an eyebrow, so he explains "I'm planning on seeing Grace and was wondering if you could give me a lift" Ah, Regina wants to talk to Snow. "Got it, I'll be back soon" she directs towards Snow and receives a small smile in response. Grabbing her shoes and coat, they both leave. While Regina stands awkwardly by the door, "I promise I won't poison you" her attempt at a joke makes Regina flinch at the failed attempt. Seeing how uncomfortable she is, Snow takes pity "sorry but it'll be a while till my sense of humour returns, perhaps three years" this causes Regina to smile in understanding, she puts the bag down by the door and takes the seat closet to Snow. Seeing her former step-daughter struggle she offers some advice "when Henry wouldn't be quiet and there was no cause for it the crying I used rub a bit of honey along his gums and that helped soothe him" seeing her perplexed face, Regina can't help but laugh a little and only shrug in response. It's unusual but it works.

"Would you mind?" Holding her son out towards her, without any hesitancy Regina takes the child and cradles him in her arms while Snow searches through the cupboards to find some honey. From the kitchen she could hear Regina singing "the moment I saw you I wanted you hold you and keep you warm on a cold days morn the moment I held you I wanted to kiss you and welcome you here on the day you were born" Neal's was still crying but not as loud as he had previously been. Snow stood there for a moment unable to process what had just occurred. Regina, the 'evil' queen had managed to quiet her child. "I didn't know you could sing" was the only thing she could manage to say, Regina gave a nonchalant shrug and hummed the song instead. Still keeping a close eye on the scene before her, Snow unscrewed the lid and put a bit of honey on the tip of her pinkie before putting it back in the cupboard. Going over to the couch, Regina stopped what she was doing and baby Neal stared at her and whimpered but not in fear. "Open wide sweetie" Snow cooed and then began to rub the honey on the side of his gums. After a few minutes Neal began to quiet down again and Snow took him from Regina arms to place him in his crib giving Regina her undivided attention.

"There's a reason you came to see me, and I have a feeling it isn't to do with honey" she places a hand over Regina's but gets shaken of instead don't push it, she reminds herself which sounds eerily like David's voice. Regina begins to fidget, playing with her hands. She could imagine what her mother would say if she saw her now. Reluctantly Regina told Snow the reason to why she is here "I have a favour to ask and I need you to do it, no questions asked, can you?" Bemused Snow responded "It depends on what it is, poisoning someone I shall leave to you" Regina smirking slightly, the temptation to reply with "clearly I don't do it well enough since you're still here' but in light of recent situations it may be best to avoid saying anything along those lines.

"No it's not killing anyone, I need you to take over being the mayor...and to take care of Henry" The moment the words came out of her mouth, she wished she went to someone else. Snow's face dropped in a matter of mere seconds, what the hell had happened to this strong woman.

As if sensing her thoughts, Regina gives a brief explanation "I need to do this for me, Henry knows that I need time away from everything and he understands that but not the fact that I need to...- she doesn't get to finish the sentence because Snow immediately understands. This is a similar situation with David, well their cursed self but still. Grabbing hold of Regina's hand she reluctantly agrees "I will look after Henry, you know that but as for being a mayor I can't make any promises other than to try since I do have a new-born baby"

This time Regina couldn't resist the snarky comment "as did I but you are forgetting one thing; you have a husband but I didn't" Snow slightly blushes but doesn't retort. "As for Henry, you need to tell him otherwise he'll be devastated and you'll regret not telling him either" Bloody hell, she's getting involved again. You ask someone for a favour and they believe they have right to tell you what to do. "I'll handle it" The evil queen façade is back on, snatching her hand out of Snow's she leaves the apartment, not bothering to see the small smile on her former step-daughter. Picking up her young son, she gently coo's

"She's going to be just fine, isn't she sweetie"  
>.<p>

.

.

The bell chimed above the shop, but did nothing to awaken the sleeping beauty on the counter. Typical, one day of married life and she's already exhausted what the hell does that say about their marriage. Coughing slightly, Regina hopes by being polite that Belle would be more inclined to help her and by waking her up in a rude way would make it more difficult. Yet it doesn't work, so she coughs again but more loudly to the point it sounds as if she's wheezing. Surprised that Belle hasn't awoken and the fact that she is on a deadline is causing her patience to wear thin. Before she can slam her hand down on the counter and demand help, the imp walks out from behind the curtain "don't even think about it, she's exhausted from last night's activities" As if she needed to know that, a few minutes before hand she was eating. "There is something known as too much information, I need your help...do you mind?!" She stops halfway through when Gold walks starts stroking Belle's hair could it be anymore sickening. "I am aware dearie, could you make it any more clear" he ignores her question, remarking rather dryly which he knows irritates her.

"You know what's going on in this town?" Laughing slightly he doesn't make any comment but does indicate they need to talk more privately, both going behind the curtain and into seclusion.  
>"No, what is about to go on in town it isn't happening yet"<br>"Then I need two things from you; one is to protect Henry and make sure no harm comes to him, two I need the mirror" He's smirk falters ever so slighty but contemplates what's being asked of him...the first one is a given, Henry is his only living relative and to honour Bae's memory he would not let the boy come to any harm.

"Well then dearie what's the deal?"

Regina doesn't say anything, just walks in a circle before standing behind him, the words hit him full force and even he is surprised at how casual she sounds  
>"I won't tell your wife that you killed my sister"<p>

* * *

><p>My cousin told me that she had done that to her son and it worked, soooo who the hell knows if it does but I just thought why not add that bit in :L Hope you guys enjoyed xoxo<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, if anyone of you don't like my grammar please tell me, because I'm a dumb ass ;P seriously I am. Disclaimer OUAT does not belong to me. Thanks for the reviews! :) I believe there shall be a rather tender moment before Jefferson and Regina, I am a madqueen shipper!:D Sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I had to do some late work as well as been reading up on other stories. Oh and tumblr I am addicted to that.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

She left him standing there frozen, with a thousand questions running through his mind and unsure on how to respond. Glancing around the place, Regina hoped to see the mirror but to no avail. Instead she went over to a table which was stacked with books, wiping a finger along it, discovering it to be filthy and covered in dust. "I was led to believe that Belle cleaned for you in the Enchanted Forest; let's hope she's a better wife than a maid," she said, pulling a napkin out of her coat pocket and wiping her finger on it until she was satisfied it was clean. Ignoring the fiery look being sent her way (if looks could kill she'd most likely be a pile ash- nevermind that he could do that anyway). She didn't care that she would be facing the dark one's 'wrath' after insulting his beloved.

"About the deal, do we have one or not?"

Getting back to the matter at hand before any harsh words were said, awaiting an answer she took his appearance in; wide eyed and in fear. Smirking slightly she couldn't help but wonder how she used to care for him. He finally spoke after a few moments of tense silence, "Sometimes I forget how presumptuous you are, Regina."

Continuing to walk around the room, she spared him a glance. He continued, "You strut in here with your accusations and demand that I help you, but need I remind you that Belle is the one who possess the dagger." Regina scoffed slightly, shooting him an incredulous look.

"So the big bad dark one can't figure it out... I find that hard to believe."

"After the way things ended between you and him, do you expect it to be a warm welcome?"

"Of all the things to bait me with, you choose that? Tut tut... some people would think that you're going soft; besides, we ended on good terms." The corners of his mouth twitched up to her amusement; seeing him try to reign in his displeasure and mask it was just too good_. How could she be so naive, good terms? _

This time he didn't hold back his laughter. Snorting and giving Regina a pointed look, spoke volumes. "To be quiet frank with you dearie, that isn't saying a lot considering how most people in your life parted" She couldn't help but wonder if Belle was listening in and enough she could follow the conversation, as they're speaking rather cryptically. Not rising to the bait she ignores the jib. Attempting to get back to the matter at hand, she turns the conversation back.

"Enough!" Her voice is deadly calm even though her patience is wearing thin by each passing minute. She attempts to calm herself and could hear her mother's voice reminding her to keep herself in check. "The person who's here is powerful and if we don't get him who the hell knows what will happen"

"Well I'm sure Miss Swan would be of assistance"

"I believe she's done enough"

"Are you sure it's not just an excuse to make the thief jealous as I'm sure Jefferson could help with that"

"It almost sounds like you care or the fact you've read far too many romance books, curtsy of your wife?"

"If you keep brining my wife up dearie; I might start to believe you to be jealous" Regina put a hand to her mouth, just because her mother and sister shared the same taste in men, particularly one, didn't mean she shared that and why the hell would she? Turning her back to him, she speaks "If your goal was to make me throw up, you've succeeded"  
>The whole conversation turning towards her mother and her sister brought up painful memories for him. Although he does grace her with a rather sadistic smile.<br>"Will you do what I've asked you or not?"

"I'm not through with you yet" Is the only response she receive and has to resist the urge to throw a fireball at his face.  
>"You didn't deny killing her" She puts <em>that card<em> back on the table hoping that Belle is listening in although that's highly unlikely and hoping it'll be the perfect blackmail material.

"You're not shocked that I did" He's rarely surprised especially when Regina's concerned, to others it difficult to decipher Regina but since he's the one who's helped in making her become the evil queen, he knows when she has a hidden agenda.

Scoffing slightly, she doesn't say anything. During the few minutes of awkward silence during this time he carefully studied Regina making sure that Belle's or his life wasn't in jeopardy, he's learned the hard way not to get on the her bad side.  
>"If someone even thought about harming Henry let alone killing him, they would be hunted down and wouldn't know the being of pain until I was through with them" Touché. He thinks at least she hasn't started a fight, yet. Her tone's softens, she doesn't need to remember Neverland and the pain her little boy went through.<br>"And the only reason you're still alive is because I need your help and my son's safety is priority but don't think for one moment that I've forgotten, now the mirror" Her eyes flashing with fury, one last time, Regina, one last time to play the hero.

Amused by this, she smiles a little, she taunts him "Oh rumple, it's obvious that you knew that Belle would eventually find out that you killed Zelena and could even be lying about the dagger, which I suspect you are, and in order for history not to repeat itself you may have thought it would be best to marry her so she doesn't leave just as your previous wife did"

His eyes blazed and for the first time in a long time, she felt a bit afraid of him. But know he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise his wife's safety. "Don't push it Regina" Turning her back to him, she smirks _so there __may be __some truth to it_, he probably figured that Belle would be less inclined to leave him when they married, but clearly that didn't work out so well the first time. "I may be able to help you with the latter but as for your first request we both know I would do it anyway, he is my grandson" She let out a sigh of relief in all honest she doesn't need the mirror it just makes matters a hell of a lot easier. "But why does this sound like a one way trip"

_It's __not __but I don't doubt you won't try something if you can manipulate the woman you're supposed to love than imagine what you would do to someone like me" She's using Belle against him, remembering the words her mother used to say to her love is weakness. ._

Even she picked her battles and this time chose not to make matters worse on the Belle front. Instead she chooses to say "It's not" and left it at that. They held one and others gaze until he broke it, and went to hold the curtain up for her "I'll bring the mirror around later, Henry's at school and will be staying at Emma's over the weekend" She didn't say anything, a part of her didn't want to know how he knew all of this because it was crystal clear that he was doing it in honour of his son. But another part is tempted to demand why? Why did he know Henry's schedule and if there was something she should be concerned about which was more than possible.

"Be at mine at six and don't be late" she left before any other words were exchanged.

_._

_._

_._

"I'm still confused Robin, how can the saviour and the evil queen" ignoring the look her husband had whenever she mentioned the evil queen, "can have the same son" _Robin she just needs more time to adjust that's all, relax Robin just remember to relax. _This was the third time he had spoken to Marian of the Charming-Mills family tree. Reaching over to clasp her hand, squeezing it slightly he speaks "Emma was young when she had Henry and wasn't ready to be a parent so she done what she believed was best and gave him up so he can have a better chance at life" Remembering the words Regina had spoken to him when he asked. She wasn't judgemental towards the sheriff when speaking of her, he always wondered if there was more than meets the eye between those two. _You'll never find out now._He closed his eyes shut for a moment wishing that the thought never entered his mind.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" He opened his eyes and stared into a warm hazelnut brown instead of the chestnut-brown he had become accustomed to stare into over the past few weeks, his heart clenched thinking about her. "A little tired, as I was saying Emma gave Henry up and a few weeks after he was born, Regina adopted him" emphasizing Regina so Marian would know better to call her that especially in Roland's presence who had cried the night she had come back and got into an argument about her, which resulted in Roland screaming at Marian that his Gina is the nicest person and not evil. "When Henry was ten he sought Emma out and she later broke the curse, turning out to be Snow and Charming's child" Noticing his wife's confused face he stops and gives her a weak smile.

"I still don't understand how people think _she's _changed, I mean look at the spell she has over Roland" _Breathe, in and then out._When he first found out about Regina's part in Marian death he felt conflicted. On one hand he was furious, actually that doesn't even begin to describe how he felt it was a mixture of betrayal, anger, and self-loathing. But another part of him didn't believe Marian, and still doesn't who knows what happen since Emma changed the timeline. Why do things have to be so complicated? "She has changed Marian, I know it's hard to believe but it's true over the past few years she has proven herself, at one point she was planning to sacrifice herself to save the town even though they believed her to be evil" They finally reached the camp but knew from the look in her eyes it was far from over.

As they were walking closer to the camp, they could hear Roland's voice from the edge "I saw him hold on to her hips" and to demonstrated he stood in front of the merry men and put his hands on his hips, bobbing his head up and down "and then he whispered something in her ear it looked very strange cause I thought she loved pa-"he didn't get to finish the sentence once the others noticed Robin was present. Little John put a hand over the young boys mouth ignoring the look his friend was sending him  
>"We'll have to hear the rest of the story later, aye boys?" When he only received perplexed looks from the rest of the men, did he gesture with his head towards the supposedly happy couple. Did the men join in with shouts of "Aye Roland you need to watch your hands" and yelling various jobs to do. Leaving Marian to tend to their son, Robin wandered over to his friend clapping him on the back.<p>

"I didn't see you there Robin" Giving a weak smile he went continued to walk forwards, probably getting more firewood. Robin deciding to follow and wanting to know what was being kept secret from him.  
>"John what's going on?" Ignoring his friends question as well as his concerned face, John decided to get back to the task at hand, collecting more firewood. <em>If you can't beat them, join them.<em>Collecting the wood in silence, noticing his friend becoming more and more uncomfortable by each passing second. "Little John, enough we've been doing this for the last ten minutes, whatever's bothering you just tell me" his worry obvious in his tone, was this to do with Roland's story?

"While you were showing Marian the town, I was walking through the forest with Roland and….." Unsure of whether he should continue or not. It wasn't a big deal really, at least that's what he believed but this is Robin and he may believe there is more to it than meets the eye. "And?" urging his friend to continue, pleading in his eyes. Unaware of John's inner turmoil.  
>"IsawReginawithamanandtheylookedreallycloseanditwasatadbitintimate"managing to breathe all of that into one sentence "Come on lets go back to the camp we should have enough firewood" attempting to leave, Robin claps his friend on the back causing him to drop the wood he's collected.<p>

"Would you mind repeating that, but slower"  
>"I saw Regina with a man and to some people they may believe it was a tad bit intimate" he heard Robin's sharp intake of breath air, and his heart-felt for his friend, for all those who were involved in this complication.<br>"So she's moving on?" the question was more for himself than anyone else, but John couldn't stand it.  
>"You made your choice Robin, it's time for her to make her own" leaving his friend to deal with his thoughts, unaware of how truly broken Robin was.<p>

.

.

Narrowing her eyes as the little hand moved to ten past six, she turned her back and gazed out the window. He's deliberately doing this to irritate me, and he's succeeding. Not that she would ever admit that. Walking into the kitchen, she takes out a mug, planning on making tea. The kettle finishes boiling when she hears the loud bang on the door. Not only is the imp late but he has the nerve to demand her presence. Oh she was going to let him have it, frustration boiling inside her, she strides to the door and wrenches the door open, "I would not take this kind of cra-" she stops once she realizes that is Robin standing before her, closing her mouth suddenly she feels embarrassed that he's had to see her like this. "Robin" She ignores the quizzical look he sends her way, trying not to break down in front of him. _Keep it together. _She hears her mother's voice in her head _this is what love does to you, it makes you weak. _Shaking her head a little she tries to rid that thought, but a small part of her worries that there may be some truth to it. She closes her eyes for a brief second, subconsciously she pulls the door more towards her. For a second pain is etched in his eyes but she choose to ignore it, resisting the temptation to run into his arms and apologise for hurting him. "How can I help you?" her voice sounds different he notes, she sounds tired as if she's had enough. He manages to find his, swallowing his nerves he gazes into her chocolate eyes, the eyes that used to light up at the mention of his name but instead of seeing that light all he sees is the pain, the pain that he caused.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you M'lady but we need to speak" He sounds croaky. Perhaps his hurting to? But then she remembers he has his wife back in his life, who would be in pain of having reunited with their dead love. Her face remains impassive, she looks over his shoulder to see if the imp is arriving any time soon and for once in her life, she hopes he does. Since it's a lot darker all she sees is the street lamps on, shining the path towards the clock tower and the shops still on with their logo's enhancing the other lights. Turning her attention back to him, she sees him also searching for someone but who? Instead of asking, she begrudgingly opens the door, allowing him to step through.

He walks in, grazing her shoulder slightly, he notices her shiver and tries to resists groaning, he remembers the night they had shared when they made love and how she shivered at the slightest touch a part of him was overjoyed that he could still do that to her. He didn't want to know if she had forget the memories they had shared, to ease the pain he had caused her. She closes the door and he's awkwardly standing by the stairs trying not to go up there and look through the room to find the man who had been _close _to her this morning.

Ignoring the emotions that are swelling up inside her, she heads into the kitchen continuing to make her cup of tea. She's unsure whether to cry or throw a fireball at him, in all honesty it may be both. She can feel his heated gaze on the back of her head, but doesn't make a move to look at him. She'll hear him out, he'll probably say how disgusted he is with himself and how she is a monster. She hears the chair scrap back as he sits "I won't hold up your time, I can see you're waiting for someone" He attempts to dig for information or to hear her deny it but she doesn't. She continues to make her tea, taking her time. It's a thick silence between the two of them, she leans against the counter blowing softly on the tea. She cocks an eyebrow "what exactly do you want?" she's gripping it tight and is amazed at how calm she sounds. He smiles a little, always straight to the point as if sensing his thought she smiles a little but drinks her tea, burning her tongue a little.

"So you are waiting for someone" He knows it's petty to be jealous over another person but it's Regina and if she is moving on, no she wouldn't be. What was...is between them is real and neither one is going to give up on the other. Even though everything is beyond complicated.  
>"Robin. What. Do. You. Want?" her voice is clipped. She can't handle this, him...them right now, there's too much at stake. Hell she doesn't even want to be in the same room as him because it hurts too much. It hurts not being able to confide in him, to have his arms wrapped around her and telling her that no matter what everything is going to be okay. She bites her lip a little to keep a sob from escaping. He can see the pain his presence is causing and knows the feeling all too well but he has to know. He needed to know who she was with, who was the one who inspired such a reaction that she through a fireball at this mysterious man. Instead of making her more irritable, he believes it's best to get straight to the point since it was making life much more difficult.<p>

"I needed you to know how I feel about you" She resists the urge to roll her eyes and show him the door, a part of her is worried that he's going to tell her that what's been happening over the past few weeks was disgusting and he can't believe he bedded the evil queen. As if sensing her thoughts, his eyes soften towards her and has to restrain himself from reaching out to her.

"My feelings for you were...are real but Marian needs me, I made an honour to her till death do us part and since death hasn't parted us, I need to be with her" It comes spilling out and he wants to kick himself. This was not how he wanted it to go, he wanted her to understand that although he cares for her a great deal he can't abandon his wife and that she may have been a part of Marian's death doesn't mean that's how it originally happened.

"Uh huh, if that's all" She doesn't want to show him how vulnerable she's feeling, doesn't want to rip open the wounds on how yet again she's second best. First time was to a dead women who was old enough to be her mother, the second time's Marian which is more complex. She doesn't want nor need to be someone's second choice. Yes, she understand it's his wife and if it were Daniel who came through, who's to say she wouldn't have done the same as him.

Pain flashes in his eyes and she knows that this wasn't reaction he had expected, or wanted but it's the only one he's getting. The temptation to kill Marian and Emma was great but she's changed although that clearly bit her in the ass. She couldn't do it, she didn't want to hurt Henry, Roland or Robin but mostly she was getting back to her earlier self before the need for revenge or the corruption of magic. Perhaps this was karma.  
>"Um..." He doesn't know how to proceed. There are rare times when she leaves him speechless, he's desperate for answers but he doesn't want to make matters worse. He feels pathetic, there was a time where he could ask her anything and she would eventually tell him.<p>

"Robin you can ask me anything" Her tone's softer. Reminding them both of the time where she would rather curse him till she was black and blue in the face instead of encouraging him to ask questions.  
>"Who was the man in the forest with you earlier" He clenches one of his fist to the side and wishes he could take it back. He saw a glimmer of sadness mixed with anguish cross her eyes and his heart drops. Whoever this stranger is, it's clear that he is important. He wants to be petty, just for a second he wants to scream that they belong together, that they're soul mates and he's tempted to show her the tattoo to remind her...<em>or perhaps to remind himself that. <em>  
>The corners of her mouth twitched but she sips her tea instead of forming a reply. She wants to laugh at him, laugh at this situation. On the tip of her tongue she wants to ask 'he doesn't seem your type but I'm sure I could set you up'<p>

A tense silence fills the air and he's undecided whether he should get up and go or demand to know who he is. Her eyes flicker towards the front door and back to him, she doesn't want him here when Gold shows up. He'll find out and demands that he will go with her and there's no way in hell that it will happen. He unclenched his fist and begins to tap against the counter, her eyes narrow slightly while she continues to sip. He knows it'll annoy her and improves his rhythm, he'll stop once she'll tell him. It doesn't bother him that she was with another man but how they were together.  
>"A friend" He's hesitant to believe in what she just said, he doesn't doubt that they were friends but more of how willing she was to give him the answer easily, she shrugs a little as if sensing what he was thinking.<p>

He doesn't believe that she's telling the whole truth, there's something she's not sharing. "And?" She pushes herself of the counter, annoyed that he doesn't believe a word she's said. Although he wouldn't be wrong not to, Jefferson is far from a friend but he's not an enemy and she knows too much information about him to refer to him as an acquaintance. She puts the tea on the side and steps closer to him.

"He's a friend, nothing more, nothing less and frankly Robin it's none of your business"  
>"Actually Regina it is" She raises an eyebrow and her mouth moves into a rather angry scowl, how dare he!<br>"Like hell it is Robin" Her voice raises a little and he knows that a fight is about to ensure, he does have a right to know, he can't let someone ruin things between them even though a voice inside his head points it out that he already did.  
>"Regina if it was the other way around wouldn't you want to know?" The moment those words leave his mouth, he wants the floor to swallow him. To avoid looking in her eyes and see the fury that lies there.<br>"Actually Robin I would rather know very little about what you and your wife get up to" She lowers it and out of instinct her arms automatically wrap around her. She avoids looking at him, and only notices that he's a few inches away from her once she sees his brown boots beneath her eyes. Her first thought is to yell at him for wearing muddy boots in her pristine home but knows it is only to restart the argument.

She flinches a little when he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder but it still remains, with his other hand he gently lifts her chin so she'll meet his eyes. She feel vulnerable, like a scared little girl who just wants to be held and for someone else to be the strong one. "Regina...I.." His voice breaks the last thing he wants to do was hurt her, he doesn't know a lot about her past but knows that all she's ever had is heartbreak after heartbreak and he vowed to never let anyone from hurting her again. Then he did, he broke his vow to her. He pulls her into his arms, she doesn't know what to do; a part of her loves this side of him, putting her before his own pain but than another part wants to hit, kick and scream till her throats sore and tell him all he's doing is making matters worse.

The door slams open, causing both of them to freeze and there stood in the doorway of the kitchen is Jefferson, anger in his eyes "what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

* * *

><p>Okay, I am freaking out! Who watched sunday's episode :O woah...not words, the producers need to stop blowing holes in my ship! And tumblr is making me freak out. I really want to see a ReginaRobin/Sidney moment or Jefferson, ooooh I hope he's in the second part of the season:D Next chapter will be longer and we may or may not see Jack. Tell me what you thought of this one and if there are any improvements to be made. This isn't the worse chapter but it's certainly not my best.


End file.
